


Feelin' Blue

by Vexatious



Series: Adventures in Baratale [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Baratale, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Bara Sans, Bara Underswap Sans - Freeform, Body Worship, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Dirty Talk, Domberry, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasizing, Fear of Discovery, Female Reader, Flustered Blue, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Shower Sex, Spanking, Underswap Sans, Wall Sex, lewdberry, outdoor masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-02-28 21:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexatious/pseuds/Vexatious
Summary: Just because he lives in the Bara house (Baratale) doesn't mean Blue is like everyone else. He has principles, including very high standards for dating! He would never stoop so low as to give in to a particularly intense heat, would he? And he'd most certainly never do something so lewd as... sending nudes!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Baratale is a lovely AU created by [staxurst](http://staxurst.tumblr.com) on Tumblr. The blog is 18+ but the artwork and characters (skeletons and other monsters) are awesome!  
> You can check out my Tumblr here: [vex-bittys](http://vex-bittys.tumblr.com)

_Blue stepped out the shower, droplets of the cold water he’d been standing under clinging to his ecto-flesh like beads of ice. The frigid shower helped immensely, however brief that relief would be. He grabbed a fluffy turquoise towel from the rack, hesitating to rub the plush fabric against his sensitive bones and ecto-body and waste the effort he’d expended cooling himself off._

_Blue left the bathroom wearing the loosest clothing he owned in hopes that nobody would notice any inappropriate glowing from certain unmentionable regions of his body. He wanted to get out of the house, away from the others, and maybe do a workout to blow off some steam. He grabbed a pair of soft leather boots from his room, pulling them on as he nimbly hopped down the stairs._

_Blue reached for the front door handle, but before he even touched it, it turned. The door opened, revealing Blue’s brother, Stretch, holding a cigarette between his teeth and a stack of mail in one hand. Blue took a step backwards, not wanting to accidentally brush up against him during this delicate time. Stretch didn’t react, but Blue knew his brother well enough to know the action had been noticed._

_“hey, bro, i got your mail. it looks like a bunch of ‘send nudes’ notes again. you want ‘em?”_

_Blue sighed in consternation, his problem temporarily forgotten. “No, Papy, throw them away!” he huffed, cheeks puffed out adorably with irritation._

_Honestly, Blue couldn’t understand why everyone always asked him for nude photos! He wasn’t the kind of skeleton to just go around exposing himself to strangers! They even texted the lewd request to him, sometimes accompanied by pornographic pictures of themselves. Thinking about his naked admirers made Blue start to sweat._

_“Oh Baby Blue,” called a singsong voice from the top of the stairs. Lust… Blue’s least favorite monster in the house. “Next time you hog the shower, at least invite me in with you!”_

_“i thought you showered earlier?” Stretch asked, looking concerned, his eyelights traveling from the damp marks were Blue hadn’t dried off properly before getting dressed to the multitude of sweat drops forming on his brother’s skull. “are you feeling alright?”_

_Blue began to panic, sure that any moment he’d perspire right through his fragrant floral soap, and Stretch would smell the pheromones from his heat cycle perfuming the air with their irresistible scent. He had to get away from everyone, find a secluded area, and handle his rampant urges._

_“One can never be too hygienic!” Blue shouted nervously, pushing past Stretch to escape out the front door as quickly as he could. “Gotta go train! Bye!”_

_“you showered before you trained?” Stretch called after him, but Blue pretended not to hear him._

_Blue hurried to the back of the house, avoiding the training area since Blackberry or Edge might be doing an outdoor workout there. He just needed a hiding place so that he could get his hormones under control. Unfortunately, this heat was particularly intense, and he worried that willpower alone wouldn’t be enough to contain it. He would have to act; there just wasn’t any other way to relieve it._

_Desperately searching for a hiding place, Blue’s eyelights fell on the secluded corner of the yard occupied by the shed that the monsters seldom used. Maybe he could just duck behind the shed and… touch himself…? Blue tried to shake the despicable thought from his mind, but the more he tried not to think about it, the more the idea appealed to him. Masturbation? Outside? Where anyone at all could stumble upon him doing the unseemly deed? Red-hot desire lanced through his bones. He reached down into his pants, unable to wait any longer._

_The possibility of being seen… of being caught… made the luminous aqua erection in Blue’s hand rock hard. The moment his fingers brushed along his length, it twitched eagerly, precum beading at the tip and starting to slide down the shaft. Blue’s whole body shuddered in pleasure when he wrapped his strong hand around the base of his cock, gripping the sensitive magic tightly and dragging his hand up his length. It felt so good, but something about the solitude and the wind whispering through the tree branches threw Blue off. He needed something more to complete the experience._

_Blue’s earlier conversation with Stretch gave him an idea. Quickly pulling his phone out of his pocket, he scrolled through his messages until he found an unread message containing an attachment. When he’d first gotten the phone, he’d excitedly opened every message and discovered that many of his adoring fans had no qualms about sending him nudes when they asked the same of him. Since then he warily avoided all messages from unknown senders… until now._

_Stroking himself reflexively, Blue took in the gorgeous sight of the curvaceous feminine form occupying his phone screen. The picture provided the perfect fantasy to fuel his masturbation. The thrill of doing something that went against his lofty principles and the danger of committing  such a shameful act where anyone at all could walk by and see it drove him wild with lust._

_Palming his erection even tighter than before, Blue slid his hand upwards along its underside. When he got to the head of his cock, he thumbed the tip, his phalange catching slightly on his urethra and making him moan out a breathy “mweh.” The precum gathered on the end of his shaft oozed down to coat his hand in sticky moisture, and he rubbed it freely along his length until his cock was slick and glistening in the sunlight._

_Blue glanced at his phone. Fuck, the human on the screen had thick thighs that Blue just wanted to lick and bite. Panting, he started stroking his magic, slowly at first, gradually increasing his speed as each new feature blossomed into an erotic scenario. The human’s ass looked perfect for grabbing, perfect to grip as he slammed into her.  Blue’s hips began to rock as he thrusted into his hand, imagining that hot wet pussy surrounding his cock._

_“Mweh… Mweh… Just like that… Human… So tight…”_

_Blue’s cock ached for more friction so he tightened his fist and pumped his cock in earnest. The human’s breasts were so perfect; he wanted to taste them. He wanted to hear the human’s voice begging for more and calling his name. He could almost hear it, almost taste it, almost feel it. Blue’s glowing tongue flopped from his drooling jaws, and his eyelights began to roll back in his skull._

_Blue dug his fingertips into his tender ecto-flesh as passion for his nonexistent partner overwhelmed him. Blue had never given himself such intense pleasure before, bucking his hips into his own hand while he stared at salacious photos of a human that he longed to pin against the siding of the shed and fuck into utter oblivion._

_Blue cound feel pressure building. He gasped as his cock throbbed almost painfully from his choking grasp, but he couldn’t stop now._

_“Human… Mweh, so good… So… So close.. Don’t stop… I’m… I’m-”_

_Blue’s spine arched and stiffened as sweet release drained him of his pent-up energy. Cum spurted out of his cock in thick ropes onto the grass. Blue continued to stroke himself, pumping out every drop of cum from his body. He was spent. He was satisfied. He had conquered his heat once again without having to ask anyone for help. Well…_

_Blue quickly turned off his phone, embarrassed that he’d used someone’s picture to jack off. Guilt tempered the blissful high of orgasm. Blue scolded himself for his scandalous behavior as he trudged back to the house. Heat cycles were no excuse for bad manners! Blue allowed himself to get so distracted that he didn’t hear the voice calling for him._

* * *

“Blue?” you shout at the sky as you stand in the center of the backyard. Where could he be? Stretch said he was outside, but there’s an awful lot of outside behind the house.

Wandering back and forth, you continue to intermittently yell his name, but you receive no answer. Shoulders drooping in defeat, you decide to circle the perimeter one more time before (disappointedly) calling it a day.

“Blue are you out here?” you shout, skirting the shed that crouches in the corner of the yard. You think you hear a noise as you step around the corner, so you turn to glance back over your shoulder and run into something- or someone!- very solid.

* * *

_Whatever ran into Blue let out an indignant squawk before toppling over. Always quick on his feet, Blue caught the stranger before they had a chance to introduce themselves very personally to the lawn. Turning whoever he’d captured carefully in his arms, he finally got a glimpse of a face… your face!_

_And attached to that face?_

_The very same sensuous human body he’d just masturbated to._


	2. Chapter 2

You definitely found Blue- both the skeleton you’d been seeking and the brilliant color currently aglow upon his cheekbones. The only thing brighter than Blueberry’s flushed face is the very obvious luminescent bulge in his pants. You’re too polite to stare… but just barely. Blueberry is an upstanding guy, after all, and from the glimpse you got, his personality isn’t the only part of him that’s standing up.

“H-human,” he stammers nervously, setting you upright before gently pushing you away from him. “What are you doing out here?” He fidgets, twisting and turning and crossing his legs in a futile attempt to dampen the glow from his trouser tent.

“I was looking for you actually,” you explain. His sockets widen as if your words startle him, and he rubs the back of his skull in what appears to be embarrassment.

* * *

_Oh, no!_  Did you know about the picture? Did you get some type of notification that he opened it? Had you seen what he’d been doing while staring at the image? What if you were…  _disappointed in him?_ He thought he might start hyperventilating. He wished the ground would hurry up and swallow him so that he could escape your accusing eyes. 

* * *

You decide to ignore his strange behavior, writing it off as chagrin over his obvious erection. “Yeah, I’ve been having a rough day, and I wanted one of your famous magnificent hugs…” You trail off, realizing that perhaps a hug isn’t the best idea at the moment since your close proximity already seems to be affecting him.

“A… a hug… of course!” Blue doesn’t move forward though; he just stands there, futilely attempting to tug the hem of his shirt down far enough to hide his telltale glow.

Now you start to worry. You’ve visited the Baraverse plenty of times, mostly to ask for hugs and comfort from this very same skeleton, and you’ve never seen him acting so anxious and unhappy before. Blueberry is a confident monster not prone to shyness, except… You make a wild guess.

“Are you in heat?”

Blue jumps as if you just accused him of a murder. If the blush on his face gets any brighter, you’ll probably go blind.

“ _No!_ ” he shouts, far too loudly for it to be a convincing denial. “Maybe… yes.” He hangs his head and scuffs his boot adorably in the untamed grass in this corner of the yard. You lean in to collect the hug you asked for, but he begins to babble, stopping you in your tracks.

“I’m so sorry, human!” Blueberry wails, holding you at arm’s length- the shortest arm’s length of all the Baraverse skeletons. “My heat is so bad this time. I couldn’t help it. I’m so sorry! I shouldn’t have done it! I’m sorry!”

You aren’t entirely sure what he’s talking about, but you put your arms around him, making calming shush sounds. He pulls away. “Blue, what are talking about?” you ask, exasperated.

“I. Looked. At. Your.  _Nudes_.” Blueberry gasps each word with difficulty, starting to hyperventilate from the overwhelming guilt. You sputter out a laugh. You can’t help it.

Your sporadic visits to seek hugs from Blueberry had resulted in an innocent crush. The more you thought about him- his warm hugs, his compassion, his handsome features- the stronger the crush became. One night you’d felt particularly brave and decided to send him some naked pictures. You told yourself he’d probably never even open the message. Blueberry just wasn’t that type, and besides, you couldn’t un-send nudes.

Now both of you stand in the yard, avoiding each other’s eyes and blushing furiously. You cast a whispered question into the silence.

“Did you like them?” If not for a lull in the wind, your words would have simply blown away.

“Yes,” Blueberry responds in a low, husky tone, and suddenly he’s there, directly in front of you, wrapping one strong around your waist while the other hand tilts your chin back until your eyes lock. “I shouldn’t have stared… or touched myself… but… you’re so, so beautiful.” His sockets are half-lidded but the blue light in them is deep and pure.

You’re far too mesmerized by his gaze to realize what he’s about to do until he presses his mouth to yours. The heat pouring off his body is pleasant, and his grip is reassuringly strong. His tongue touches your lips, a polite request for you to open your mouth and accept him. You do. He tastes amazing.

Blue easily dominates the kiss, tipping you backwards as he swirls his tongue inside of your mouth. Your tongues stroke each other, and you playfully suck his until he begins to hum against your lips. The hum quickly becomes a hungry growl, and you notice that Blue’s gentle eyes are darkened by lust. Blue catches your lip between his teeth, biting down carefully and tugging at you until a breathy moan escapes on a warm gust of breath right into his stunned face.

He tries to break the kiss, but you grip his shirt with both hands, pulling him close. You start to rub your body against his, and you’re pleased by his immediate response. You watch precum seep through his loose pants in a growing stain, and it convinces you to finally release him. He doesn’t step back. He stares at you as another growl rises in his heaving chest. You can tell that he’s barely clinging to control.

“G-go back inside, h-human,” he demands, even though his arm still encircles you. “Before I…” He trails off, at a loss as to what exactly he might be capable of. He groans, shoving you away from him. You stagger a few paces before steadying yourself only to see that he has his hand down his pants, frantically pawing at himself to relieve the intense need blazing through his body straight to his summoned magic. His desperation breaks your heart.

You step closer to him, dropping to your knees in the grass and hooking your fingers in the waistband of his pants.

“Don’t-” he protests, but you’ve already tugged his pants down enough to reveal his incandescent erection, which is currently hard at work putting even the light from the sun to shame with its blinding brilliance. You pause, giving him a chance to reject your advances. You won’t force him. He closes his eyes, but stays completely still.

You reach out and lightly brush his length, expecting the intensely glowing concentration of magic to sear your fingertips, but it’s delightfully warm and incredibly responsive, twitching at your featherlight touch.

“Let me help you,” you purr at the skeleton, running the palm of your hand up and down the underside of his shaft just to feel him throbbing in need. You lick your lips, wondering what it would be like to taste more of him than just his tongue.

“Please, human,” Blue whimpers. You open your mouth to accept his cock, but his next words shock you. “Please sit on m-my f-face.” Your face flares with fresh blush. “Sit on my face and… and squeeze my skull between your thighs.” His confidence is returning. You’re intrigued.

It’s easy enough to hide a blowjob if someone happens to interrupt the act, but the 69 position requires removing some clothing. Will you risk it? For Blueberry, you’d do just about anything.

You quickly wiggle out of your pants and underwear, setting them next to your shoes within grabbing distance, just in case. Blueberry sits on the ground, openly admiring you. His eyelights radiate lust as they rake your body. When you approach him, he lays back on the grass, getting into position. You straddle his skull, but you face his once-again-clothed erection. It seems Blue didn’t plan any activities for your mouth.

He starts to ask what you’re doing as you shove his pants down again roughly. Your tight grip around the base of his cock silences any protests though. Instead he reaches up to caress your ass gently before grabbing it with both hands and squeezing. You forget what you’re doing for a moment as his hands slide down, thumbs infiltrating your delicate folds. You can feel his breath on your moist entrance.

You fight through the distraction and pump his length a few times. It’s going to be quite a mouthful, but you’re already salivating over the substantial size of it. You swipe your tongue up the side of Blue’s cock, still moving your hand slowly up and down. Using your tongue, you guide him into your waiting mouth. He moans right into your pussy, igniting your passion and releasing a wave of arousal that he eagerly laps up. You lower your mouth, stroking him with your tongue, intent on returning the pleasure he’s giving you.

He teases your slit, barely inserting his tongue only to withdraw it and trace little circles around your clit with the tip of it. You focus your efforts and begin to suck at him, flattening your tongue along his shaft to increase the suction. Suddenly, his entire tongue is inside of you, filling you with its saliva slicked thickness. You moan against his cock, and he bucks his hips, forcing even more of himself into your mouth and throat.

Blue thrusts his tongue rapidly in and out of your pussy before plunging completely inside of you again. His tongue writhes and curls, brushing every sensitive spot deliciously and sending shivers up and down your spine. You suck him harder, bobbing your head up and down as he lifts his hips to meet you. Your grip at the base of his cock tightens as you continue to stroke him, twisting and clenching to maximize the stimulation. He’s absolutely engorged with pent up sexual frustration.

You know he won’t last, but you suspect that you won’t either. The sound of Blue slurping and sucking at your dripping pussy entrance is underscored with moans and humming that vibrate through your clit. Tension builds low in your abdomen. You respond by humming and moaning around his cock, fighting fire with fire. The two of you are caught up in a race to the finish.

By now, you are deep throating Blue’s length with your hands braced on his thighs. You swallow reflexively around his cock, and he tenses, going rigid in your mouth. He’s so close; he senses it too.

Never one to admit defeat, Blue redoubles his efforts, driving his tongue in and out of you hard and fast, One hand kneads and massages your ass while the other drifts down to flick teasingly at your clit. His cock throbs, ready to release his excess magic down your throat. You’re ready for him, intending to swallow every drop he has to give, but his act of punishing incitement makes you want to scream his name instead.

The first hot strands of cum spill into your mouth and slide down your throat; you swallow, the clenching in your throat encouraging more cum to spurt from Blue’s pulsating cock. Your throat constricts again, but before you can drink down more of Blue’s thick load, your entire body spasms. You cry out at the mind-blowing ecstasy of your orgasm, unintentionally freeing Blue’s member.

Ropes of translucent blue cum spatter your face as your eyes roll back and your mouth forms the shape of your skeleton lover’s name. You can’t tell if you’re screaming for him or whispering his praises, but the chuckle that reverberates through your body from his tells you that he appreciates your satisfied sounds.

You both pant, laying together on the lawn in companionable silence, hidden behind the shed. Eventually, Blue drags your clothes over in case you want to get dressed. You’re in no rush. Repositioning yourself so that your cheek rests against his shoulder, you sigh contentedly.

“Feeling better?” you ask, gazing into his heart-shaped eyelights. The blazing blue hearts watch you with unbridled lust. You let your own eyes drop down to his pelvis.

He’s still semi-hard… and getting harder once he has your attention.

His only reply is a wicked, ravenous grin.


	3. Chapter 3

“Human… you look so beautiful… with my cum on your face.” Blue’s voice is unusually low and husky. His half-lidded sockets and hazy heart-shaped eyelights add an extra layer of sultriness to his seductive words. He rolls you onto your back on the sun-warmed ground, carefully cushioning your lower back with one hand while he turns your face back and forth with the other to admire his handiwork.

“Beautiful,” Blue murmurs again, leaning forward to lick his essence from your flushed skin. His tongue continues to travel, from your cheek to your chin and from your chin to your mouth. Blue wastes no time capturing your soft lips in a deep and passionate kiss. You can taste yourself on him, mingled with the flavor of his cum as he gently invades your mouth with his tongue.

Blue’s supple magic strokes the inside of your mouth sensually. His thumb brushes a stray strand of his still-warm seed, and he gather’s it onto his phalange. Blue slips the sticky digit into your mouth alongside his tongue. Both of your tongues twirl around his thumb which fills your mouth in a very familiar way. You can’t resist suckling on the intruding appendages. It must remind Blue of your actions from mere moments ago as well because he groans in pleasure.

Blue is fully erect once more, and his thick member rubs between your swollen pussy lips, enticing more arousal from your eager entrance. You want him to fill you up so badly, and the heated way he’s moaning into your mouth tells you that he has the same goal in mind. You remember that Blue likes thick thighs and round butts, and it gives you an idea that you hope he’ll enjoy.

“Wait, Blue,” you say, breaking the kiss. Saliva- or is it cum?- still connects your mouths in a glistening thread. Blue immediately stops moving though his cock twitches where rests against your slit as if it’s sighing in disappointment.

“IS EVERYTHING OK?” Blue asks, concern replacing the burning lust in his eyes. “WE CAN STOP IF-” You shush him by placing a single finger to his mouth.

“I have an idea,” you purr. Resting your hand lightly on his chest, you push him aside, and he moves away willingly, watching as you stand and walk over to the side of the shed, placing your hands against the rough, weathered wood of the siding. He quickly realizes what you’re up to, and it brings a predatory quality to his features.

You bend your back, sticking your ass out and wiggling it at him with a playful giggle. Blue is behind you in a flash, grabbing your ass with both hands and kneading the firm yet yielding flesh. He grinds into you from behind, leaving a trail of precum on one of your asscheeks. He growls softly, a sound rarely heard from the soft-spoken skeleton.

Blue continues to massage your ass breathing heavily as he works himself up just by touching your warm, soft skin. His hands wander downwards to caress your outer thighs before he guides them up your inner thighs straight to your core. Instead of touching you, he moves his hands back up the curve of your ass, using his thumbs you spread you so he can rake his eyelights over your puckered asshole and quivering pussy.

Blue’s adventurous thumbs delve between your arousal-slicked lips, and your sensitivity is so heightened that your delicate cunt flutters. You wonder if Blue can see the palpitations of your voracious hole, silently begging for his thick cock. Suddenly, he’s plunging between your thighs, sliding his shaft against your needy slit without entering it.

Blue seizes your thighs, roughly shoving them together and rutting against the silky skin. A mixture of your slick and his pre-cum lubricates his cock, allowing him to thrust easily between your legs with a faint, yet satisfying squelch.

“SO HOT… SO WET… HUMAN,” pants Blue.

You mewl, loving the friction but craving more. You worry he might finish without ever penetrating you. “Blue, please,” you beg. “Please fuck me.”

Blue leans his body over yours to whisper in your ear. “Are you sure?”

“YES!” you cry, loudly enough that the monsters in the house probably heard you screaming for Blue’s cock.

Blue has never been one to turn down a request from a lady, and he isn’t about to start now. The tip of his cock catches on your entrance. He’s so thick, so big; it’s almost too much for your poor tight hole to handle. Blue is determined though, and he slowly pushes in further and further until he hilts himself with a ragged gasp. He stays like that, buried inside of you with his hipbones pressed against your ass. Your walls stretch deliciously around his ample girth, and you wait excitedly for the pounding to start. It doesn’t.

_Why isn’t he moving?_  You try to buck against him to encourage him to start thrusting, but he steadies you with his hands on your hips. He drags his shaft out of you gradually, almost lazily, except that his deliberate motions send an electric current of sheer bliss shooting through your body, radiating from your pussy. You cry Blue’s name, sinking your nails into the wood beneath your hands as he thrusts in with the same careful pace, once again stroking every sensitive spot inside of your pussy.

Blue’s grip on your hips tightens. He braces you, tilting your ass upwards slightly to ensure that he gets the best angle for that cervix deep penetration… and then he begins to thrust into you in earnest. His hips slam into your ass with bruising force. The fast, hard pounding drives you forward into the side of the shed. You push back as he pushes forward, your combined motions creating a perfect rhythm.

One of Blue’s hands releases your hip. You don’t expect a thing; you’re too distracted by the building pressure low in your abdomen as Blue’s cock leaves you empty and yearning then fills you to the breaking point over and over. His hand descends, striking your ass with a sharp snap. You tense from the spanking just as he thrusts into you again, and you nearly scream from the intensity of the sensation.

You’re already extremely sensitive from your first orgasm, and the next one approaches rapidly with Blue’s new tactic. He’s not spanking you hard, but the sting of your delicate skin combined with the furious pace of his bucking hips is making you lose control. Without his other hand on your other hip to stabilize you, you would probably have sunk to the ground by now.

Blue leans over you once more. The muscular ecto-flesh of his large body rests warmly on your back. He’s panting roughly, and you can feel the saliva from his lolling tongue dripping onto your shoulder.

“SO CLOSE,” he growls. He’s ramming into you so forcefully you’re almost standing on your tiptoes by now.

You don’t even have a chance to echo his sentiment because the hand he used to spank you snakes around to caress one of your breasts. The new site of stimulation is too much. You orgasm hard, head thrown back, mouth open, screaming for more, for Blue, for the white-hot bliss blazing through your entire body.

“H-HUMAN,” Blue cries, plunging fully into you one last time before cum gushes from his cock into your clenching cunt. Your walls squeeze and release him repeatedly, milking every drop of seed from his engorged member. Your juices mix with his thick load to run down your thighs.

Exhausted, you lose your grip on the shed and begin to slide to the ground. Blue wraps his free arm around your stomach, holding you in place until he finishes emptying himself into your pussy. As the blissful high of your mutual orgasms fade, Blue gently scoops you into his arms.

“Are your hands ok, Human?” he asks solemnly.

It takes you a moment to comprehend his words. You lift your hands in front of your face to inspect them. The siding from the shed must have scraped and torn them without you noticing. Blood wells from the injuries. You’re still too immersed in the thrall of sexual euphoria to experience the pain in your palms. You just stare dumbly.

Blue keeps his cool though. He tucks you close to his ribcage. He’s strong enough to support you with one arm, easily bending down to hike up his pants and grab your clothing without losing his firm hold on you. You whimper as the abrasions on your hands begin to sting. Blue shushes you gently.

“It’s alright, Human. I’ll take you inside and get you cleaned up and bandaged.” His voice is soft and soothing.

You nod weakly. He lays your clothing across your naked body to give you some semblance of privacy, and he hurries towards the house to tend to your damaged hands as quickly as possible. Globs of cum drip from your throbbing pussy like a trail of breadcrumbs from the scene of the last sex act to the scene of the next one.


	4. Chapter 4

You nestle in Blue’s strong arms as he carries you to the house. You’re not sure you could walk even if you wanted to, not after Blue pounded you until your legs turned to shaky jelly. Besides, nothing else really compares to the sensation of being cradled against Blue’s ribcage. The heat radiating from his bones is soothing, and you can hear the rhythmic beating of his SOUL.

Blue shoulders the door to the Bara House open, hurrying across the open living room floor towards the staircase in hopes of avoiding any unwelcome questions as to why he, of all skeletons, is toting a bleeding, naked, obviously fresh-from-sex human from the backyard up to the bathroom. Nothing escapes Stretch’s notice, though. Not when it comes to his brother.

The tall, lazy skeleton’s skull rises up above the back of the couch just in time to catch Blue sneaking past him.

“what’cha got there, Blue? ‘s that a human?”

“WHAT? OF COURSE NOT BROTHER. THIS IS JUST… A… UM… A ROCK. YUP, JUST A ROCK.” Blue barks out a nervous laugh. “NO TIME TO DISCUSS GEOLOGY AT THE MOMENT THOUGH. I NEED A SHOWER!”

“didn’t you just take a shower?” Stretch yells after Blue as the shorter skeleton bounds up the stairs in record time. 

“HYGIENE IS IMPORTANT!” Blue shouts back, standing in front of the bathroom door. You give Stretch a chagrined finger wave over Blue’s shoulder as he takes you into the bathroom and locks the door behind you both for privacy. 

The wafting scent of Blue’s heat hits his brother like a slap in the face, and realization finally dawns on him. Blue’s in heat! That explains a lot. Hopefully the human has enough stamina to satisfy Blue’s endless energy. Good for Blue, finding a heat partner. With a knowing smile, Stretch goes back to minding his own business.

Blue sets you down on the rim of the enormous bathtub. He opens a cabinet and digs around until he finds the first aid kit he’s looking for. “Let me see your hands, human,” he orders in a quiet voice.

You hold out your hands to him. They’re smudged with dirt and blood and perforated by splinters that stick up out of your skin. Blue’s brows furrow in concern. He grabs a set of tweezers from the medical kit, wipes them down with alcohol and begins the arduous task of fishing bits of wood out of your fragile human flesh. 

You can tell he feels guilty about the injury, so you open your mouth to attempt to reassure him. All that comes out, however, is a pitiful whimper as a barbed splinter finally releases its tenacious hold on your skin.

“I shouldn’t have allowed my heat to take hold of me so strongly. It’s incredibly intense this time, but that’s no excuse to let my partner become injured due to my thoughtlessness,” Blue admonishes himself.

You tell him you’ll be ok, but he waves it off. Once the last splinter is removed, he carefully dabs the blood-seeping injuries with disinfectant. It stings ferociously, but you hold back any further whimpering. You don’t want Blue to feel worse than he already does. Blue pulls thick rolls of bandaging from the first aid kit, but you stop him.

“I think I should shower and get cleaned up before you put the bandages on. I wouldn’t want them getting wet.”

Blue nods and tucks the bandages back into the first aid kit. “I’LL GET SOME TOWELS!” he says in his usual perky tone, vanishing out the door and returning before you can even blink. He’s brought an armload of towels, easily enough for three or four bara monsters, and far too many for one single human.

“Why so many towels?” you ask, touching the soft material. You can’t wait to dry off on these; they’re downright luxurious!

“You don’t think I’d let you shower alone, do you? With your hands injured, you’ll need someone to wash you,” The dark haze of lust returns to his eyelights as he drinks in your naked body all over again. It’s clear that he plans to do more than simply help you rinse off the mess from your previous sexual encounter. Your mingled cum hasn’t even dried on your thighs yet, and he’s already giving you a hunger-filled once-over.

Blue reaches past you to start the hot water running, and you can smell a powerful and pleasant masculine musk rising from his ectobody. You also can’t miss the strained fabric of his pants, glowing faintly blue at the thought of running his hands up and down your naked body. You decide to help him join you in your au naturale state by pawing at his waistband, but your hands hurt too much to undress him.

Blue covers your hands with his and carefully lifts them away from his pants. “Let me get that for you, Human,” he purrs in an uncharacteristically throaty voice. He kicks off his boots and slides off his pants, and when his erection is finally revealed in its brilliant cyan splendor, all thoughts of cleanliness and showers slip your mind under an avalanche of intoxicating desire and dirty, filthy sexual fantasies.

You lick your lips, preparing to pounce on the throbbing cock that entices you with a drop of precum gathering at the tip. You lean in, and Blue reluctantly places a hand on your shoulder, stopping you.

“The water will get cold,” he reminds you though it’s clear he’s considering skipping the shower and going straight back to sex as well. His eyelights are hidden behind half-lidded sockets, but they smolder with a hunger that can’t be satiated with food.

You know he’s right. He offers you some assistance into the shower, resting his hand under your elbow as you step in. The water temperature is perfect for delicate human skin- hot and steamy, but not scalding. Blue admires the view of your body, slick and slippery under the cascade from the showerhead, before joining you. It seems he hasn’t forgotten the driving instincts of his heat though.

Blue immediately surges forward, using his body weight to press you against the shower wall so that the stream of water falls between you instead of pouring down on you. He crowds you, kissing your neck roughly as he grabs a bottle of flowery body wash, squirting the liquid soap straight onto his hands so that he can caress every inch of you while he builds the lather.

His teeth graze the warm saturated skin of your neck, and you whimper as his soapy hands delve between your thighs only to find more warmth and wetness below. His hands snake around from your thighs to your hips to your ass, leaving a trail of thick suds in their wake. Blue gropes your ass, kneading it and moaning quietly at the plump double handful of heaven.

The telltale lather follows Blue’s hands south until he’s lifting you up and settling your legs around his waist. You feel his hot cock easily parting your swollen pussy lips as he grinds against you. The hot water makes a perfect lubricant, relaxing your muscles and slicking Blue’s length for easy access.

Blue rests one hand on the side of the shower, cradling your lower back in the other. You rest your forearms on his shoulders to keep your hands from bumping into anything. The pitter patter of water striking ectoflesh and bone sounds like a soft summer rain. Blue moves back up to your mouth to kiss you with a ferocity and passion that makes your nerves blaze with a need for stimulation. Blue, ever the gentleman, doesn’t make you wait.

Using the shower wall to brace you, Blue lines himself up for entry. Your pussy still aches from earlier, but you can’t shake the powerful craving for more or the eager pulsing in your pussy. Blue’s thick shaft enters you with no resistance, and the angle of your bodies allows the underside of his cock to drag deliciously over every sensitive inch of your insides. You cry out in pleasure at the feeling of fullness when Blue finally bottoms out.

The position that you’re in gives Blue the perfect leverage for hard, fast thrusting.  Instead of starting off slow and building his pace, he transitions directly from letting you adjust to his girth to slamming into you recklessly. Drops of water mingle with the fresh sweat running down your body, and Blue laps at you, savoring the flavor of rivulets of salt and heat. 

Blue pants and growls, stretching you to your limit before leaving you empty and mewling for more only to repeat the actions over and over until your surroundings fade away and you’re alone with Blue in a universe of warm water and immeasurable bliss.

Pressure builds low in your abdomen, but Blue doesn’t let up his punishing pace. His sockets are closed; he’s groaning, concentrating on making sure you orgasm before he cums, wanting to make sure you experience the utmost satisfaction while helping him with his heat. He can’t hold out much longer. You can see it on his face and feel it in the way his engorged cock twitches and spasms inside of your cunt. 

With perfect aim, Blue’s next thrust hits the target at your core, and you scream as your orgasm rips through you. Your legs shake, and your cunt clenches hard, over and over, gripping Blue’s cock tightly and pulling him over the edge with you.

Blue throws back his head, tongue lolling out of his mouth, sockets still pressed closed. A wordless cry escapes him a split second before hot cum floods your pussy. Your fluttering walls milk him dry once more, and you’re surprised that he has so much left to give. He stays hilted inside of you until cum starts to leak out around his cock, dribbling down your inner thighs to drip onto the shower floor and be washed away down the drain by the flow of water from the showerhead.

Blue touches his forehead to yours and chuckles; you can feel it vibrating through your still joined bodies. “Guess I’ll have to wash you again, Human,” he teases, eyelights softening and morphing into big blue hearts the longer he stares at you.

“You didn’t wash me the first time,” you tease back, your words turning into a gasp when he pulls out of you and huge globs of cum spill from your gaping pussy. He sets you back on your feet, steadying you until you find your balance, then he grabs the bottle of body wash again. This time he applies it to a loofa sponge.

Blue scrubs you with the soft sponge and its aromatic suds, rubbing and massaging you as he cleans the mess from your pussy and thighs and washes the remaining dirt from your outdoor sex session off of your skin. He stops periodically to plant kisses on your body wherever he happens to be when affection strikes him, which is often. You’ve never felt so spoiled.

The royal treatment doesn’t stop after the rinse. Once the water is turned off, Blue lifts you out of the bathtub bridal style and sets you on the lavish bathroom rug. You curl your toes into the microfiber pile as Blue proceeds to carefully towel you dry. He retrieves the bandages from the first aid kit and finishes dressing your injured hands. 

Blue tosses your clothing and his into a hamper labeled neatly with his name. He wraps his oversized towel around his waist; yours is big enough that you can secure it around your entire body. Blue sweeps you into another bridal carry, whispering to you as you exit the bathroom and make a beeline for his bedroom.

“I hope you don’t mind a little bit of body worship while you recover for the next round,” he murmurs.

“Next round?” you squeak indignantly, but you can see the fog of carnal need creeping over his eyelights again. Body worship actually does sound pretty enticing.

“I warned you, Human. This is a _Very. Intense. Heat._ ”

You can’t say no to that seductive rumble.


	5. Chapter 5

Blue carries you into his bedroom effortlessly, as if you weigh nothing at all. The big skeleton monster nudges the door closed behind him with his foot. Two bedside lamps cast a warm illumination over the room. Everything is clean and organized, and Blue’s bed looks like a slice of heaven piled high with plump pillows propped up against the headboard.  A midnight blue duvet beckons you to experience its softness.

The comforter fulfills its promise of exquisite comfort the moment your still-damp skin touches it. Blue rolls you onto your stomach, exposing the entire expanse of your back and the generous curve of your ass. You hear a soft hum of admiration from behind you a moment before strong hands descend onto your shoulders. Blue begins to knead and massage knots that you didn’t even realize had formed during your earlier escapades.

Warm breath tickles the hairs on your neck, and you hear Blue’s husky voice whispering into your ear. “I WOULDN’T WANT YOU TO WAKE UP STIFF AND ACHY, NOT AFTER YOU TOOK MY COCK SO WELL.” He groans lustfully, but his hands never stop their blessed work.

Blue straddles you, careful to keep his weight off of you. His hard, warm length rests against your lower back, and a drop of precum leaks out onto your skin, cool and sticky.

Though his hands are bone, Blue knows some expert massage techniques. You can actually feel the release of your strained muscles as he uses his fingers and palms to press, poke, and prod your warm, supple flesh.

“EVERY INCH OF YOU IS SO BEAUTIFUL,” Blue murmurs, kissing your neck and shoulders. You hide your face in one of his pillows to cover your blush. Blue scoots backwards, hands working their way further down your back, finding and attending to every muscle group along your spine. He knows quite a bit about musculature for a skeleton.

The new position places Blue’s erection below your ass with the tip just brushing against your silky pussy lips. He’s tantalizingly close, and the heat from his cock draws an answering heat from between your thighs. Unfortunately, your pussy is raw from Blue’s rough fucking, and you’re not sure if you could handle another round of sex.

Two skeletal thumbs find the sweet spot on your lower back and you moan in pleasure. It’s a rare treat to have those particular muscles relaxing. A tingle creeps up your spine. You’re enveloped in pure, perfect bliss. Blue’s thick shaft throbs from the noises you’re making. You hate to disappoint him, but you have to say something.

“I’m so sorry, Blue, but I’m too sore to have sex again right now,” you tell him. He plants a kiss between your shoulder blades before answering.

“DON’T APOLOGIZE. I COULD NEVER FORGIVE MYSELF IF I HURT YOU TO SATISFY MY HEAT. BESIDES, I HAVE ANOTHER IDEA.”

You don’t get the chance to ask about Blue’s alternate plan because he gives both of your ass cheeks a hearty squeeze. He rubs them slowly and thoroughly, then gropes them again. You lift your ass up into his eager touches, and he obliges your nonverbal request by increasing the speed and pressure of his movements.

“ _FUCK_ ,” Blue mutters on a panting breath. “YOUR ASS IS AMAZING. I CAN’T GET ENOUGH OF IT.” He actually growls a little and briefly ruts against your ass. “I PROMISED YOU BODY WORSHIP THOUGH, SO I NEED ACCESS TO THE TEMPLE.”

Blue helps you roll onto your back, and you resist the urge to conceal yourself with your hands. His eyelights are so intense as they travel up and down your body. Your blush deepens as you wait for him to say something, anything.

“Well?” you ask uncertainly, wondering why he hasn’t spoken yet.

“I DON’T EVEN HAVE WORDS,” Blue murmurs, “FOR HOW GORGEOUS YOU ARE.”

Your flaws press to the forefront of you mind, and you can’t help arguing. “That’s just your heat talking,” you chastise him gently. Nobody, not even the exceptionally polite skeleton monster in front of you would consider an average human like you to be gorgeous. You fidget, struck again by the urge to cover yourself and avoid his scrutiny of your exposed body.

He caresses your cheek, then allows his phalanges to travel lightly along your jaw and down your neck, following your collarbone to your shoulder before sweeping along the outer curve of your breast. “IF IT WAS MY HEAT TALKING, I’D BE TELLING YOU EXACTLY WHAT I WANT TO DO TO YOU RIGHT NOW. HOW MUCH I WANT TO RAVAGE YOUR PUSSY UNTIL ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT IS MY COCK. HOW MUCH I WANT TO MAKE YOU SCREAM AND WRITHE UNTIL YOU’RE DELIRIOUS WITH LUST.” Blue breathes heavily, and you can feel heat spreading throughout your body at his words.

“BUT,” says the big skeleton monster, detouring away from your protruding nipple in favor of running his palm along your side down to your hip, “IT’S NOT MY HEAT TALKING. THIS IS ME… TELLING YOU THAT YOU ARE BREATHTAKING.” You attempt to correct him, but he silences you with a kiss.

“YOUR LIPS TASTE LIKE THE SWEETEST AMBROSIA, AND YOUR EYES ARE POSITIVELY ENCHANTING.” Blue waxes poetic, but his tone is somber and sincere, his gaze pleading with you to believe his flowery declarations.

“THE CURVE OF YOUR NECK, YOUR COLLARBONES, YOUR SHOULDERS…” Words fail him, and he settles for nuzzling and nibbling at the aforementioned body parts instead. He lowers his head until his face rests between your breasts, and he takes a moment to listen to your heartbeat.

Blue kisses the side of each of your breasts, then returns to his litany of praise for your body with a promise to return to them later. He rubs his cheekbones affectionately against your stomach, stroking it with his hands. “YOUR STOMACH IS SO SOFT.” He inches lower, avoiding your aching pussy, but paying special attention to your thighs.

“THICK THIGHS SAVE LIVES,” he purrs amorously, peppering your inner thighs with kisses. “HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE A HERO?” His voice is a husky, sexy rumble, and his eyelights smolder when he brings them back up to meet your eyes.

“I’m not… I’m not beautiful,” you argue. Blue shushes you, gently nudging your chin until you’re forced to look at him and see the sincerity in his eyelights. Blue’s hands trail down your calves, checking for any knots in the muscles before sweeping back up to the back of your thighs.

“I WISH YOU COULD SEE YOURSELF THE WAY I SEE YOU. EVERY DIP, EVERY CURVE, EVERY LINE OF YOU COMES TOGETHER TO MAKE THIS AMAZING, RADIANT WHOLE ENTIRE HUMAN BEING-” He boops your nose lightly with one playful phalange before circling back down and tapping each of your toes with the same bony finger. “-FROM YOUR HEAD TO YOUR TOES.”

“But my-”

Blue lays a finger across your lips. You nip the finger, but he doesn’t move it away. He just smiles. “YOUR FLAWS ARE A PART OF YOU… AND YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL. NO ARGUMENTS. THE MAGNIFICENT SANS WOULD NEVER LIE TO YOU.”

The compliments overwhelm you. Your face is burning up with blush, but you can’t break your locked gazes. You believe every word that Blue says. No, he wouldn’t lie to you, but knowing that he finds you so lovely borders on uncomfortable. You’re just not sure how to handle it, or what to say.

On a whim, you decide to break the tension with mischief. “Ok, Mr. Honest, if you wouldn’t lie to me, then tell me what you meant earlier when you said you had ‘another idea.’”

Blue’s face lights up with his own bright blue blush, and it is his turn to avert his eyelights. He is obviously reluctant to share his idea. Maybe he thinks you’ll laugh at him or something?

“C’mon,” you coax.

Blue blurts out his fantasy in one rushed sentence, punctuated with a nervous laugh at the end. “YOUR BREASTS ARE SO LUSCIOUS I JUST WANT TO SUCKLE THEM AND TITTY-FUCK YOU AND CUM ALL OVER THEM!” He pants after his admission, like making the statement was tantamount to running a marathon. “FUCK, YOU’RE SO HOT,” he adds under his breath. His heat seems to be flaring up with a vengeance; he can’t stop himself from touching his painfully engorged cock. Precum dribbles freely down onto the comforter between your legs.

The fierce desire in Blue’s voice arouses you. “Go ahead,” you purr, lifting your arms above your head to grip the pillows and give him full access to your breasts. He stares at them in wonder, like a child opening a present on Christmas morning. He only hesitates for a moment before he pounces.

Blue’s mouth descends onto one breast, encompassing the erect nipple and the sensitive areola. He holds the breast in place while his tongue pokes and prods, exploring the texture and taste of you. His other hand plays with your other breast. He rolls that nipple between his finger and thumb; he tugs on it, then uses his palm to massage and knead the entire breast. You can feel his lustful moans vibrating through your other breast.

Blue’s tongue curls to enfold your nipple. Groaning with pleasure, the big skeleton begins to suckle fiercely; he even dry humps you as he tugs and pulls at your nipple with his mouth. His hand works the other breast like a kitten pressing its mother for milk. Blue’s sockets actually close in bliss, and you wonder if he’s going to fall asleep while he sucks your tit.

When Blue finally releases your nipple, his gasping breaths hit the moistened skin and chill it deliciously, causing goosebumps to ripple across your skin. Blue proceeds to bury his face between your breasts, kissing first one, then the other. He licks them all over with his glowing magic tongue and nips them, leaving tiny, painless marks. Suddenly, he’s got his cock in his hands, and he’s straddling your stomach.

“FUCK. OH FUCK. CAN I PLEASE FUCK YOUR TITTIES? PLEASE LET ME SHOVE MY COCK BETWEEN YOUR TITS,” he begs feverishly. “I WANT TO FEEL THEM AGAINST ME. OH PLEASE.” You barely have time to nod your consent before he scoots forward, settling his cock between your breasts.

The bright blue shaft is pleasantly warm on your skin, and Blue pushes your breasts together around it almost reverently. He pants, mouth open, tongue lolling, sockets squeezed tightly shut. He moves slowly at first, but his pace increases quickly. Soon he’s fucking your breasts hard and fast, crying out every time his cock slides along the smooth warm skin of your tits.

You begin to moan too. The bucking of Blue’s hips rekindles the thrill of your previous orgasms. The sounds that you’re making drive Blue wild. He pinches and tugs your nipples, and you spot wisps of magic drifting from his sockets. He growls roughly.

“FUCK. I’M GONNA CUM.  _FUCK!_ ” Blue roars like a battle cry. He pulls away, letting go of your breasts, aiming his cock just in time to shoot strings of hot, sticky cum all over your tits. His cock throbs, bobbing up and down as even more globs of his magic drop to splatter all over your skin like erotic raindrops.

Spent, Blue gazes at you with eyelights that have taken on heart shapes. His eyes drink in the sight of your heaving chest, covered in the color of his magic. Once he’s dedicated the image to memory, he stands up and clears his throat.

“I MUST APOLOGIZE, HUMAN. MY LANGUAGE WAS HARDLY APPROPRIATE. I… I GOT A BIT CARRIED AWAY.” Blue smiles sheepishly.

You brush it off. “It’s alright. You were just caught up in the  _heat_  of the moment.” His smile widens at your pun.

“AT LEAST LET ME GET YOU CLEANED UP.” Blue dashes off before he even finishes his sentence. He returns a few minutes later with a warm, damp washcloth, a snack, and a steamy hot beverage. Blue carefully cleans you off while you sip your drink. You lounge back on his bed, exhausted but satisfied. You could fall asleep at any moment, but…

“I can’t stay, Blue. I have things to do tomorrow,” you explain in an apologetic tone.

“SHH, JUST REST,” he tells you. “I’LL WASH YOUR CLOTHES AND WAKE YOU UP IN TIME TO GET YOU HOME, OK?”

It doesn’t take much convincing for you to close your eyes and slip into a deep, contented slumber with the sweet and sexy skeleton monster of your dreams watching over you.


End file.
